Crash (map)
Crash is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (downloadable from the Stimulus Package) that is great for Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Sabotage game modes. The map itself is relatively small when compared to other maps, but still plays host to intense battles. Claymores and C4 are useful due to the many blind corners, stairs, and ladders found in the area. Snipers can take advantage of the many windows, dark corners, and high buildings for sniping distant enemies. Assault rifle wielders may find that stealthy movement up the middle will work best, provided they stay out of the cross-hairs of snipers. Airstrikes are not as effective on this map, due to the ability of the enemy to hide easily amongst the buildings; likewise for the helicopter. If the player finds the option to use either an air strike or helicopter support, attack the downed Sea Knight, as it seems to be a choke point for both teams. The "Goodbye" challenge is achievable here, if the player manages to climb atop the roof of the tall tower near the crash center, then jump off the unfenced section. Tactics In Domination or Ground War Domination holding the three story building and the small shop with the roof top and having snipers and machine gunners in those buildings is a good tactic for spawn trapping.(NOTE: the player needs points A & B and this is recommended with a full or almost full party) In TDM a similar tactic can be used but don't rush in to their spawn or it will change. If the player is on the opposite side, rush down the alley way to the left of the small shop and take the A flag.thumb|300px|right Camping *The shop is an effective camping spot especially near the bottom, behind the counter, as the middle section of the map can be seen. The player will be seen rather clearly as per other players running by the street. This also applies to snipers in the opposite building on the other side of the street. However, putting a claymore in the corridor behind the player and to the side entrance of the room will provide protection from being flanked. Camping on the top floor of the shop is not recommended as players will check there more often and the player could be targeted by a sniper in the opposite building. *Avoid going to the top of the three story building as it is a popular camping place and other players will likely check there before moving across the crash site. The only time this location would be an effective place to camp would be in the Headquarters game mode when the headquarters is in that building. *Camping in the chopper can also work but it is not a good idea to stay very long.The G36C is recommended because of its range and it is good for CQC for an assault rifle. *The building by OpFor's spawn is a good place to camp as it has a good view of the middle of the map and it is rather good at protecting the left side of the map. *Marines could camp on top of the dumpster, by the 3 story house, this is a good position at the start of a match as OpFor usually run from the 2 story house (by the helicopter) to enter the 3 story house. Although this is easily countered by snipers in the two store building next to the OpFor spawn. *Near the Marine spawn is a glitch that allows to get on top of the shop. Player must climb up on the building next to it and jump past the ladder onto an A.C. unit then move to the peg and jump on the roof. *It is possible to get onto the lamp post near Flag C. Climb a ladder to the building overlooking C, then sprint and jump onto the lamp. Most people do not think to look up here, allowing the player to rain death onto those who come too close to the shop until caught. *There are a number of secret areas in this map that are hard to reach and require the jumping from one balcony, to another which other non-experienced players find difficult. It might be easy to spot for other players because it is near a balcony with a ladder. Just go inside the store below it then go up the stairs, get to the balcony then beside it is a balcony with a ladder. Jump to it then climb the ladder. Once up there, plant a claymore near the ladder, protecting from being flanked easily. Then go to the nearby edge then start sniping. If damaged, just go to the middle of the roof and go to prone. *It is advised to place a Sentry Gun atop the three-story. It can cover a good portion of the map. However, beware of people coming up the stairs to destroy it. Camping by it and placing claymores is advised to protect it. *The Sea Knight has a very thin hull, rounds can penetrate and be extremely lethal to campers inside. This is also good for getting the Extended Mag attachment with FMJ. Other Tactics * Watch all the buildings, if the player gets sniped, go in and watch out for claymores. *There is a way to get onto the top of the tower by going back and jumping, the player will probably surprise some snipers. Also, in the back alley, there is a ladder which puts the player on top of the shop, which makes for some easy flanking and sniping tactics. Sniping Sniping is a very common strategy on this map. There are many points where one can snipe with a lot of cover or a huge view of the Crash Area. Both beginning spawn points have an easily accessible sniping spot close to them. For the American spawn, the building closest to the spawn has a tower that a sniper can snipe from. However, this can be dangerous as some enemy snipers could have already situated themselves. If this happens, then the player could be killed by the enemy sniper. On the OpFor spawn, the building closest to the spawn also has a sniping point, the stairs from the outside leading into the building, or the broken wall of the building. Be aware, however, that enemies can position themselves on the building straight across. The enemies can be hard to find if they're hiding behind/under the windows, but the player has little cover from the wall. While sniping, be aware of a few things: *Flankers: If in the TF or Marine sniping spot or the very high sniper tower, there are two ways up. Plant claymores out of sight so a shotgunner can get caught when least expected. Sentry guns also work well. *Grenades: These can be a real nuisance when tossed in your direction, if the player has claymores nearby and the grenade makes them go off, it's an embarrassing way to die. *Enemy Sniper: A sniper can be a quick and deadly threat to the player's sniping rampage, the quicker he/she is taken out the better. Be aware, the enemy might go right back to where he/she was or change location. If eliminated, there will be limited ranged opposition. *Common countersniper tactics: Counter snipers will sometimes trick the player into luring one out of hiding to be picked off. Be aware of these tricks and don't get overzealous trying to snipe the same mere player. *Panicking: When a sniper is caught, they will panic and squeeze off several rounds to no avail. This wastes precious ammo when not equipped with Scavenger. Stay calm, find a way to retreat and pull out a secondary weapon. *Breath holding: Sniping is easier if holding one's breath longer. The longer it is held, the sharper the accuracy will be. If the player holds it too long, it will shake uncontrollably and the player is quite vulnerable trying to regain control of the swaying scope. Use Steady Aim Pro to increase the durability of breath. Thermal scopes seem to have a dampened sway, making sniping with thermal easier. *Tactical Insertions: Only good if hidden and killed by someone on the other side. Watch the flanker and be ready to kill him if he isn't looking. Also keep the TI out of sight, if an enemy discovers it they can destroy it or even worse, spawn kill. *UAV: Enemy UAVs can expose the player's position immediately. Snipe using Cold-Blooded with a rifle that doesn't need Stopping Power to achieve a one shot kill, such as the Barrett 50. *Enemy Helicopters: Just because one has Cold-Blooded or UAV Jammer doesn't mean they are completely safe. In Call of Duty 4, the enemy helicopter will still see the player and try to eliminate him/her. *AC-130 or Chopper Gunner: MOVE to a secluded building and watch the opening for enemies approaching. Don't go outside until the AC-130 is destroyed or finished its run. Chopper Gunners should be easier to avoid because several buildings can block the attacks. Move when it moves and don't wander too close to it. Flanking It is easy to flank enemy positions on this map because of the side streets. They allow passage to the opposing side of the map without being seen or shot by snipers. This tactic is effective to take out enemy snipers who camp in one general location, but be wary of claymore mines. There are also other flanking paths, for example, if the enemy is on the northern side, the player can go through the southern path to flank them, and vice versa. Using a silenced weapon is ideal. Weapons *'SMGs': Use these weapons for flanking and run and gunning tactics. The player's advantage is in being fast, so hit and run. Eliminate any threats then run around one of the maps plentiful flanking routes. If staying in one place for too long, the player may become outgunned by assault rifles and snipers. *'Sniper Rifles': Use these weapons for sniping. Try and get to one of the many windows or high points, as they are good for sniping and this map is plentiful with them. Be wary of flankers, place claymores around before sniping if possible. *'Assault Rifles': Use these weapons for a quick, accurate shot. Be aware for snipers. *'LMGs': Use these weapons for taking out a big group of enemies. The sea knight, and the road to the south of the map, are good places for LMG's to go. Try and head where other team mates are, as most LMG's work better with backup for cover fire. *'Shotguns': Use these weapons for defending the buildings. It should also be noted that in objective-based games like Domination, Headquarters and Search and Destroy, shotguns are very good for defending said objective *'Melee Classes (Tactical Knife)': Avoid open areas, since this map is full of flanking routes which are ideal for subterfuge. It might also be wise to check popular sniping spots, like the top of the cafe and the video store. *'Grenade Launcher: '''These can be useful because if the player shoots one on the fence at the top of the three-story building it will kill any campers near the fence. Domination '''Flags Positions' *'A:' Near OpFor Spawn. A little past the car.(Has a neat little sandbag protection as always) *'B:' In the middle of the two halves of the downed aircraft. *'C:' In the street directly in front of USMC spawn.(Has protection just like A) Search & Destroy Bomb Positions *'A:' In the middle of the second story of the three story house. *'B:' Behind the broken down truck at the USMC starting point. Old School (Call of Duty 4) Weapon Locations *'M4 Carbine' (Red Dot Sight): In the right corner of the street outside the USMC spawn. *'M14' (Red Dot Sight): In the left corner of the street outside the USMC spawn *'M1014' (Red Dot Sight): On the shaded sidewalk going up to the downed aircraft. *'Stopping Power': Adjacent to the M1014. *'G36C' (Grenade Launcher): In front of the gap leading to the tall tower. *'RPD': In the middle of the two halves of the downed CH-46 Sea Knight. *'R700': In a grassy patch in a corner between the blue room and the downed CH-46 Sea Knight. *'Juggernaut': In the flank route behind the plaza with the downed CH-46 Sea Knight *'AK-47': Behind the car just coming out of the flank route. Trivia *Near the USMC/TF141 spawn, off-map to the right of the grassy hill, there is a signature written clearly in sand bricks. This is easily visible in free-spectate mode. The signature reads "REMY". *This map is based on the mission Aftermath. *Crash is one of the top 10 multiplayer maps according to the GameInformers list of "Top Ten FPS Multiplayer Maps." *This map made a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, being included in the Stimulus Package DLC. *In Modern Warfare 2 the destroyed cars have been replaced with still functional ones that can be destroyed. *The downed CH-46 SeaKnight in the map's square is from Marine Medium Helicopter Squadron 161 (it says HMM-161 on each side) the "Greyhawks" based at Marine Corps Air Station, Miramar, California. *There is another version of this map called Winter Crash. It similar to Crash, but with a Christmas theme. It is only for the PC. References Map http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2158/2068757736_4803a24190_o.jpg Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels